


Friends in unusal places

by Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness/pseuds/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness
Summary: Dom and Lofty are out at one of Dom's fancy, over priced restaurants that he likes for their anniversary and they come across Kyle and Sam. Kyle had always wondered what had happened to Dom once he was free from Isaac. He's about to find out.





	Friends in unusal places

Kyle and Sam meet Dom and Lofty when they go out to a restaurant.

Dom watched Lofty look into the restaurant nervously.  
“It’s fine. The food here is great.” Dom said leading the way to the server's desk  
“Table for Copeland please” Dom said  
The waited checked the reservations and led them to their table. Dom watched Lofty out of the corner of his eye and saw him twitching nervously.  
“Here you go” The waiter said “Would you like a wine list”  
“Please” Dom said taking a seat as Lofty took the one opposite, his movements very slow and careful.  
Dom ordered the wine, then handed Lofty the menu to check over. Lofty looked over the menu and quickly realised how extravagant some of the food was. He decided to stick to something simple, well simple on this menu that seemed to be a steak dish. Dom smiled  
“Happy anniversary y” He said with a smile  
Lofty looked at Dom for the first time since entering the resturant and gave Dom a genuine smile.  
“So what are you having to begin with?” Dom asked  
“The mushroom dish, what are you having” Lofty opted for something he hoped would be simple to eat  
“Salmon,” Dom answered  
The waiter came to take their order. Lofty excused himself to use the restroom, thankfully making it through the resturant without knocking into anyone or breaking anything. This was one of Lofty’s greatest fears when he came to fancy places. He took a deep breath as he sat down on the sofa and was shortly joined by a man bout his age with dark hair  
“Hey you OK?” The man asked “Your shaking?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine” Lofty answered taking a slow deep breath to still his movements  
“I’m a nurse if you...” The man began  
“That’s funny so am I” Lofty answered with a smile turning to face the kind faced man next to him  
“I’m Kyle,” The young man held out his hand  
“Ben” Lofty answered with a smile shaking hands  
“So it’s a bit over welming isn't it? My husband brought me here as a treat” Kyle said  
“It’s my partners and my anniversary, he thought this would be the perfect place to eat and celebrate” Lofty said with a fond smile “His really sweet, always wanting to treat me, go and do expensive things...but sometimes I like things simple you know?” Lofty asked  
“I am a full time carer for my husband who has crohn's. This was his idea to treat me as a thank you, which he really doesn’t have to do, but he does it every month and I let him, because I know it makes him feel better. This isn’t my first choice either” Kyle answered honestly  
“Unfortunately I am very clumsy, and places like this make me nervous as I have a habit of knocking things over” Lofty confided  
“Have you told you partner this?” Asked Kyle  
“He knows about my clumsiness, makes him laugh at times, though not meanly. He used to say it made him smile” Lofty said with a dreamy look on his face  
“Sometimes things are hard for a person to understand” Kyle said noticing Lofty's far away look  
“It is indeed, right I need to get going before Dom wonders were I am” Lofty said with a smile  
“Yeah probley wise,” Kyle said “Well I still say be honest with Dom. I am sure he will understand”  
“Yeah, maybe you could explain to Sam while the gesture is sweet, it could be nice to keep it low key. My first date with Dom was a movie and takeout.", Lofty answered  
“That sounds like a good first date. I might just do that” Kyle said with a smile  
“Well Ben it was great to meet you, good luck” Kyle said with a smile. Lofty returned the sentiment.  
Lofty got up and made his way back to Dom.  
“You OK?” Dom asked once he was seated  
“Yeah, just being careful” Lofty confided “Didn’t want to knock anything over. You know what I can be like”  
Dom looked at Lofty for a minute before smiling, a look of understanding crossing his features  
“Oh, well food should be here soon, maybe we can get desert at Cremes?” Dom compromised  
“That sounds great” Lofty said with the biggest smile on his face.  
It was moment like this when Dom remembered why he fell in love with Lofty. He could be so child like sometimes, and happy with the simple things. He knew Isaac had used his status and wealth to treat him, and while he had lavished in the attention at the beginning, realised Isaac needn't had bothered in the end. He was trying his hardest to rein in the big gestures and extravagant places, but he did it because he loved Lofty. He wanted Lofty to be spoilt. Lofty showered him and spoilt him with so much love and understanding, Dom thought he could never match that level of care. At that moment he hadn't realised Lofty loved the simple things in life. Lofty didn't need big gestures or gifts, he settled for small things like when he'd had a hard shift he'd found a can of his favourite soft drink waiting for him, or a chocolate bar when he was having a rough day. While Dom and him talked a lot, they were still trying to mediate the right ways to support their relationship.  
Dom and Lofty both managed to eat without incident, but Dom could see Lofty really concentrating on what he was doing, sitting up politely in his chair, and eating small amounts as quickly as possible. He didn’t look relaxed at all, though he seemed to be enjoying the food. This was the first time Dom had managed to persuade Lofty to come to this restaurant. They'd been to other lovely places, but this was the fanciest. When they finished Dom asked for the bill, before smiling at Lofty. As Lofty put his coat on, he saw Kyle and his partner begin to leave as well. He smiled at them, as Dom paid the bill and they exited. Dom watched with interest as he saw Lofty deflate once he had left the resturant. His shoulders dropped, his stance was more relaxed and his whole posture seemed to calm  
“Hey you OK?” Dom asked quietly he hadn’t appreciated till now how nervous Lofty had been and was beginning to worry the anniversary dinner had been a bad idea. Lofty turned around to Dom and gently placed his arms around Dom’s neck, leaning forward to kiss him. A kiss full of love, tenderness and passion. Dom felt himself relax into it  
“It was lovely food, thank you” Lofty said with a small smile holding hands with Dom  
At that moment Kyle and Sam walked out.  
“Dom? I thought that was you!” Kyle said going over to hug Dom while Sam looked on with a smile  
"Hey” Dom said with a smile returning the hug  
“Wow, I didn’t realise this was the Dom you were referring to Ben. We used to work together” Kyle said with a smile. Lofty gave a genuine smile  
“Your Kyle? I’ve heard about you. You dated Dom. Sasha has a long memory” Lofty said with a smile “It’s OK I know Dom dated before I arrived.”  
“Yeah and this is my husband Sam” Kyle introduced Sam  
“Kyle always makes friends in strange places” Sam said with a smile “The toilet is one of the strangest though”  
“It was a unique meeting” Lofty answered  
“We are actually heading over to Creme’s for desert, if you’d like to join” Kyle asked smiling at Sam  
“That’s funny, so were we.” Dom answered “That would be great”  
They walked over arm in arm with their partners, to the desert place. They got a table for 4, sat down and ordered. Lofty ordered an ice cream Sundea special, while Dom had pancakes.  
“So how did you and Lofty meet?” Dom asked Kyle interestedly  
“Lofty..oh you mean Ben. I didn’t know you had another name. We met in the toilet and chatted” Kyle said with a smile  
“Yeah? Huh how strange.” Dom answered  
“So tell me Lofty or Ben?” Kyle asked  
“Either is fine” Lofty assured him  
“Ben then, as that was how you introduced yourself to me. Do you work with Dom at Holby?”  
“I do. We both work on Keller” Lofty said with a smile  
“Work place romance, Dom seems pretty good at those” Kyle said with a smile  
“I am always pleased when I meet other male nurses” Kyle said with a smile  
“Yeah, I know. There are a few in ED but not so many on the wards. I don't know why. I love my job.” Lofty agreed  
“Hey Dom, I was thinking hows the research going with the stent project?” Sam asked  
“It’s had some proven success.” Dom said with a smile “But we have yet to try it on anyone with Crohn's”  
“Well I am more than happy to volunteer, at some point you know” Sam said "If I am still eligible"  
“Sam, don’t worry about that.” Kyle insisted "We've spoken about this before"  
“Kyle I wouldn’t lie, we’ve improved it. We just haven’t had the right opportunity to test it yet. Let me take another look at your notes, and then we’ll look into it further” Dom compromised  
“That would be great, that’s all I wanted to know. I know you’d look after me forever, but I want that independence back” Sam replied  
Kyle still looked hesitant so Lofty spoke up  
“We can talk about it some other time, but I know Dom wouldn’t do anything were the risks would outweigh the rewards” Lofty said picking up on Kyle discomfort  
Dom looked like he wanted to say something further but Lofty intervened quietly with a look  
“We’re not at work Dom. Sam do you mind? We talk about work a lot, and when I am away, well I don’t really want to think about it” Lofty requested politely  
“Oh of course.” Sam said “Kyle says the same thing. Must be a nurse thing.”  
“How’s married life?” Asked Dom with a smile  
“It’s great” Kyle said with a smile “I love it. I love the home making idea, spending lots of time with Sam. His working from home now, he offers advice to people in the same situation as he is. Telling them about the support available and places to find it.”  
“Kyle on the other hand looks after me, but when I get bored of him, he does bank work” Sam said with a smile “But I Love living with him, and knowing his home with me every night. If he was nrusing full time I know that wouldn’t be likely”  
“Yeah, I don’t often get night shifts” Said Lofty “But when I do, they are draining, especially if Dom and I are on opposite shifts. I come in, and he goes out. But we make it work”  
“We do. More often than not though Lofty does night shifts to help out colleagues...which I have told him so many times not to do, but his too kind not to” Dom said affectionately  
“Oh please, you covered for Sasha the other day, when you had a day off because Sasha had things to attend to, or you cover for the F1’s when they are struggling now” Lofty said with a smile  
“The perk was I got to work with you,” Dom said  
“I can tell you too make a great team” Said Kyle  
“People often say that, mind you when Lofty first arrived...” Dom said with a cheeky smile  
“I was a little rusty, and Dom really didn’t like me...” Lofty said in the same teasing tone  
“That’s not true, I just wasn’t sure of you..” Dom reassured him  
“I know, but I won your trust, then friendship then finally your love.” Lofty said kissing Dom “I am so happy I got the final one”  
“Wow your certainly are different from Dr. Mayfield” Sam said  
“Yeah, less said about him the better” Lofty answered and Dom nodded  
“I couldn’t agree more” Said Kyle “Did I tell you Lofty, Dom stopped the stem surgery because he didn’t feel comfortable and Isaac had to explain it to us, he wasn't happy. I am so glad you stood up to him Dom. I know it was a possible choice for Sam, but it wasn’t ready”  
“Patient care is my top priority” Dom said with a relieved smile  
Kyle watched Lofty look at Dom with more affection and pride than he thought possible.  
“That’s because his amazing” Lofty said holding his hand  
Lofty got up to use the facilities, and Sam followed. As they left Dom and Kyle were left alone  
“He’s not someone I thought you’d be with” Kyle said after they left "But I am glad you are"  
“I don’t deserve him sometimes” Dom said quietly  
“You do, after, well Isaac, you deserve happiness and I can tell he makes you happy. You smile when you look at him” Kyle answered  
“I...about what happened...” Dom began  
“Water under the bridge,” Kyle assured him  
“I...have never felt this with anyone” Dom confessed to Kyle “With you I didn’t realise what a good thing I had until I messed it up”  
“You found a good person Dom. I met Sam. I love Sam with everything I have. I’ve only met him today, but he puts me at ease, he clearly loves you, and his not hurting you” Kyle said  
“Yeah” Mused Dom  
“I was worried about you and Isaac, even Zosia tried to talk to me about it. I am glad you found your courage though”  
“It hasn’t been easy, you know I was really horrid to him when he started, I mean I didn’t lie or anything but I lost my temper so many times, yet he kept coming back to give me help. His tolerated so much”  
“He saw you, underneath it all, whatever happened he chose to spend that time helping you.”  
“I know,” Dom said with a smile  
They watched as Sam and Lofty came out laughing about something  
“Right, I think we need to be going” Kyle said polishing off his food,  
“I’m paying” Said Sam straight up  
“Me to” Said Dom  
They both headed up to the counter to pay, leaving Jyke and Lofty to get their coats. The queue at the counter was long owing to the time and popularity of the place.  
“It’s been nice to meet you, Ben. Like a kindred spirit in a way” Kyle said  
“Likewise” Lofty answered with a smile  
“Take care of him” Kyle said nodding to Dom “I was worried with Isaac and even after, I saw the aftermath and really wished I could have helped more”  
“One thing I have learnt about Dom, he has to be ready to accept help on his terms and it’s one thing I have found at times hard to respect knowing everything he went through, but I am in it for the long haul. He’ll be safe with me.” Lofty answered confidently  
“You get were I was going with surgery right?” Kyle asked “Thanks for stepping in, I know it could be good, but I just worry and it’s no bother to care for Sam”  
“Dom’s a doctor, and while they do amazing things, they don’t always realise all the emotional factors that go into something, something we nurses are all to familiar with, which makes us good at our jobs. We enjoy the care side of things, to us its never a burden, but something which we chose to do. Doctors can find that difficult to understand. Well that’s what I’ve found anyway but ultimately it must be Sam’s choice. Some people find it difficult to accept care, they are so strong and confident they can do it on their own, they don’t want to be a burden. My Gran was like that, she couldn’t understand how I would want to care for her, but I would do anything for her, same with Dom. I would do anything for him, nothing is a burden.”  
“He told he was rather short with you when you started? I can believe that.” Kyle said  
“He had his reasons, not excuses, reasons. But he was worth the extra work, the extra push because I could see even then, that he was an amazing person who’d been dealt a rough hand. He’d probably not seen kindness from a partner since you”  
“I was rather short with him at the end, but well he couldn’t respect my values. I look at him now and he is an entirely different person and I can’t help but feel, you have something to do with that, so thank you” Kyle said  
Lofty blushed and looked down at his feet before making eye contact  
“Sam’s lucky too you know, you really care about him and he loves you. Can we exchange numbers? I’d really like to see you guys again plus if you ever need anything...” Lofty said  
“You really are too kind, but Yeah that sounds good” Kyle said with a smile giving Lofty his number  
Dom and Sam reappeared  
“Ready to go?” Dom said “I’ve exchange numbers with Sam in case he wants to discuss his options, I won’t push him” Dom said  
“I’ve exchanged number’s with Lofty. We should meet up again” Kyle said with a smile giving Dom a hug ‘I’m glad your happy’ Kyle whispered in Dom’s ear. Dom smiled.  
Kyle and Sam both hugged Lofty before hailing a taxi.  
“Well that was an interesting way to end the night” Said Dom  
“I thought it was rather enjoyable, I like them both” Lofty answered with a smile  
“They make a lovely pair though, its great to see the care side hasn’t changed with Kyle.” Dom said “I’m sorry if the resturant made you uncomfortable ealrier, I just really wanted to treat you”  
“It’s fine, the food and wine was great. I was just anxious I guess, I love that you want to treat me and spoil me, but I have this fear of knocking everything over, or dropping something or falling over something”  
“I know. I only realised afterwards. You did well though. Nothing got broken, you didn’t fall or knock anything” Dom said affectionately  
“Yeah, maybe in the future, it won’t be so bad” Lofty pondered with a smile  
“Next time low key pub, good food, good beer” Dom promised  
“Maybe the theatre at some point?” Lofty said “But up in London, go and see Wicked or something?”  
“I thought...” Dom began  
“Well you don’t have to be overly formally” Said Lofty “ I know you enjoy it, and I do enjoy musicals”  
“Right, lets see when we’re both next free and a trip to London, here we come” Dom said turnning slightly to kiss Lofty  
“I am so happy tonight” Dom said gazing at Lofty  
“Me too” Lofty said meeting Dom’s gaze and kissing him. 

Sam and Kyle's Conversation in the taxi

“Wow he is certainly different from that Mayfield bloke isn’t he?” Sam said  
“Yeah and he seems happy, which I am glad about. I think he got the support he needed and Ben clearly loves him” Kyle said with a smile  
“Yeah I like Ben too, nice nurse. Funny how he ended up with a nurse in the end” Sam said “Though I am glad he didn’t end up with my nurse”  
“Yeah, me to” Kyle said smiling at Sam “His so calm, and open, and happy...and I am glad Ben had the patience to wait for him”  
“He really is in love isn’t he? He kept sneaking glances throughout the night at Ben” Sam observed  
“Yeah” Kyle agreed  
“But I still think I am the luckiest man in the world” Sam said with a smile  
“Oh I disagree, I think we’re both the luckiest men in the world” Kyle said kissing him 

The End 

So what do you think? Good? Bad? Indifferent? Out of character? In character? Like the characters? Dislike the characters?

 

“Sam, the primary job of a nurse is to care for someone, it’s a part of who we are, what makes us nurses. Doctors do amazing work, but I sometimes think people forget


End file.
